


Tempus Revocatas

by starlight_dreamer



Series: Alpha Nova Tempus [1]
Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient Technology, F/M, Future Fic, Headcanon, Humor, Post Continuum, Romance, Stargate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_dreamer/pseuds/starlight_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another day for our heroes, both old and new, until the discovery of a mysterious Ancient device causes some interesting twists. Will they be able to reverse the effects in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempus Revocatas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the television shows Stargate: SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, or any of the original characters to those shows. They belong to MGM studios and the people involved in making those shows. If I did own those shows, SG-1 would have retained their memories when they went back in time in the season 10 finale. But I guess watching Vala try to get Teal’c to spill what happened on the Odyssey is pretty funny. Anyways, this series is just one part of a much larger headcanon that I still need to actually write out. Basically, my version of what happens when the future SG-1 starts to explore the vast galaxy. Kudos and comments are always welcome!

Season 2 Episode 4  
Sometime in the year 2036  
Dr. Kyra Jackson, the xenobiologist/archeologist/astrophysicist of SG-1 walked down the corridors of the SGC, heading to the briefing room to go over SG-1’s last mission to PX3-482. The planet was said to have great natural resources and what seemed to be a circle of Ancient ruins. That is what interested Kyra the most. For months, their top priority when going off-world was finding an improved source of power that could defend Earth from attacks from the Zikeal. They were a race of interphasic aliens that have motives to conquer the Milky Way galaxy because they claimed the Ancients took their ancestral worlds from them. Earth first encountered them on a routine mission just two years ago. Kyra shuddered as she thought of the aliens, remembering their icy and distant black orbs that seemed to pierce your very soul. It was as stark contrast to the silvery blue hue that encased their bodies. Her team had wanted to form peace between the two races, yet the Zikeal had a primordial rage that had burned for eons. Nothing would stand in their way of reconquering what they had lost. Since they knew that the Ancients would not aid them, the SGC had ordered all teams to find anything that would help defend the galaxy. From the start, the mission to PX3-482 seemed normal, yet when they reached the ruins, all they found were crumbled stone pillars with strange Ancient dialect inscribed on them. The writing was beyond Kyra’s knowledge so they decided to have the former SG-1 join them with the famous Dr. Daniel Jackson in tow. If anyone could uncover the secrets of this new dialect, it would be him. 

Kyra smiled when she remembered how excited her father was when they arrived at the ruins. Apparently, SG-1 found an entirely new kind of Ancient device that might even predate the creation of the Stargate if the markings on the ruins were correct. Yet, the device was supposedly hidden from outsiders and protected with numerous safeguards. Since General Jake Mitchell thought that there was no sign of advanced weaponry that they could use, the team should head back to Earth. But Carter thought that an extensive search of the area near the ruins might be fruitful so the old team stayed behind while SG-1, consisting of Jake, Kyra, Rya’c, and Lieutenant Ana Carter-O’Neill , headed back to the gate. Ry'ac had left an about an hour later, heading to New Dakara to see if he could glean information from the records they had stored in the vast archive in the city. Lieutenant Carter-O'Neill had beamed aboard the Odyssey, because she was determined to find some answers in the Ancient database Mckay and others had managed to download into the ship's Asgard core. Apparently, they had discovered technology in a lab on Atlantis that made transferring the massive amount of knowledge much simpler. Nearly four hours later, Mitchell and the rest came back. It seemed that they still found no useful technology, but Daniel still took some rubbings of the writing on the pillars, just in case they yielded some good information. Kyra laughed inwardly when she thought of her father being happy if he had something to translate. Some things just never changed.  
Kyra’s mind was brought back to the present as she heard General Sheppard’s voice over the loudspeaker. “SG-1, come to my office immediately. ” Sheppard had been in charge of the SGC since three years after Atlantis made its spectacular return to Earth. Though the ancestral city had returned to the Pegasus Galaxy, Sheppard had remained behind to command the forces on Earth after his promotion. He still remained in contact with Atlantis, exchanging information from time to time. The Daedalus, Oydessy, and the Ares being in orbit wherever they were needed.   
Kyra sighed, quickly running a hand through her dark locks. She wondered what was going on now. 

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Sure, as part of SG-1, she had seen some interesting things. Nothing that could compare to this though.  
“General, why are there five teenagers in your office?” Kyra asked, her face showing confusion.  
Sheppard just smirked, gesturing to the group of adolescents.  
Kyra looked back to the teenagers, analyzing their faces. There was something familiar about them…  
Suddenly, Kyra realized exactly who they were. A wave of shock flooded through her body as her crystal green eyes widened. She looked at Sheppard.  
“You have got to be joking!” A voice sounded from the doorway. Kyra grinned when her commanding officer walked in and stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the “new” group.  
“Are they who I think they are?”  
“Yep.”  
“No way.”  
Jake and Kyra looked at each other, and then at the group, leaning their heads. It certainly looked like the SG-1 they knew, though everyone was much younger. Mitchell was leaning against the desk, his gray eyes contrasting his dark, wild hair. He looked like the kind of guy that you would expect to own a motorcycle and take quite a few girls for a spin. Tea'lc was almost a spitting image of Rya'c, though this warrior was much more toned, and had an air of danger about him. Kyra could see how he rose to become the First Prime of Apophis. Samanta Carter was standing next to Teal'c, her blonde hair almost reaching her back. Her attention was focused on the device she held in her hands, clearly trying to make sense of what happened. Kyra turned her gaze to the new version of her parents. Daniel was about a foot shorter, his hair much darker than it was before, yet his blue eyes were still bright and full of curiosity. Vala had perched herself on the edge of one of the chairs, her fingers twirling her black hair, her fingernails bright and painted. She had practically no lines on her face, and she seemed more carefree, a ghost of how she must have been before her universe was changed forever. She was still a spitfire, as her lips were turned upwards in a mischievous smile. Her black boots shined as she kicked her feet back and forth.  
“That is quite uncanny.” Kyra commented.  
“Indeed.” The younger version of Teal’c replied. Everyone in the room smirked. That was the Teal’c they knew and loved.  
“So….any ideas on how you came about your newfound adolescence?” Jake asked.  
“Well, all I remember is heading to those strange-looking Ancient ruins after you guys called us over there.” Mitchell answered his clothes now quite baggy over his thinner size.  
“Really? You guys don’t remember looking in the caves?” Kyra asked, trying to keep a straight face as Mitchell worked at keeping his pants up.  
The former adults looked at each other, confusion obviously etched upon their faces.  
“Kyra, what cave are you talking about? I don’t remember going to a cave.” Vala answered her daughter.  
“What? You do not remember Aunt Sam radioing us to head back to the gate while you guys stayed behind?How is that possible? Unless whatever caused this transformation also caused you to lose your memories. Interesting. Could it be?"  
Kyra ran as a sudden explanation hit her.  
“Hey! Wait! Where are you going?” Jake yelled.  
“I think I know what might have happened!!”


End file.
